<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One last story for the road by Talking4The1andonly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597839">One last story for the road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking4The1andonly/pseuds/Talking4The1andonly'>Talking4The1andonly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Funeral, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Time Travel, lost loved ones, quick dribble, two Jon's for the price of one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking4The1andonly/pseuds/Talking4The1andonly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Sims has lost her family and now there's only one person left.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist &amp; Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist's Grandmother, Jonathan Sims &amp; Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Genuary 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this as a quick dribble I might add another chapter if I come up with anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She closed her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe if they stayed closed she could pretend everything was different. Maybe when she opened them her daughter would still be alive. The fluorescent lights of the church replaced with a sunny day. She had fallen asleep while Jon was playing in the yard. All of this was a nightmare, none of it was real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly she opened them again to see the mourners lined in front of the coffin. A small crowd of mostly extended family. Unclenching her hands Mary realized her nails were painfully digging into her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grandma?” A small voice meekly asked, pulling gently on her worn shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes dear.” Mary sighed, holding back the tears building in the corner of her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can...we go home now?” Jon mumbled, burying his face in her clothes. Mary looked back at the casket and knew it was time to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon it’s time to leave” She explained, grabbing Jon’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will...I see them again?” Jon asked, tears rolling down his face. Mary felt for him losing your parents at a young age is hard, but he needs to toughen up eventually. Maybe at the end of this he’ll come out a stronger man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t waste time on dumb questions Jon.” Mary responded, dragging him out the door and into the freezing evening air.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading! pls leave a k̵͓͙̹͎̣̫̪̣̿͗̿̄̾̐̽͂̉͆͝ú̸͙̻̝̪̰̅̈́d̴̨̢͙͇̤͍̠̭̘̝̜̿̃̆̔͐͐̆̎̚̚͜͜͜ͅo̶̠̲̼̤̮̯̥̘̲͈̹͑̍̄̊̅̂̆͒͆̈̅̋s̴̛̛͇͚̮̻̎̽̍͛̇͋͊͜͠͠ ̴̨͔͛a̷̗͖̟̼̪̣̳̙̜͖͉͐̓̾̅̄̈̈̈́ͅͅñ̶̢̡̢̡͔̟̬̫͍͕͖̝̜̄̆͑̆͛̅̈́̊͛̎͑ḍ̸͑̔̃̓̉̓ͅ ̴̡̘̲͕͔̤̰̗̼̖̞̬̬̤̀́̆̇c̵̡̮͎̺̯̹̩͓̙͊͗̽͌͒̍͛͒̒͒̕̕͠o̵̖̺͉͕̰̳͎̭̥̘̜̗̍̓̕ͅm̶͇̘̻̙͗̃ͅṁ̴̧̨̨̛̦̠͕̤̹͓͖̻̼̮̍͊̕͠e̶̳̙̩͍͙̱͉̠̜̲͉̺̠̾͒́͐̎̈̃̽͒̕͜n̴̢̟͎̩̈́͊̊̑̾̏̄̏̑̄͘ͅt̵̡͍̂̈̄̎͑</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The unplanned chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(this chapter does start in the apocalypse) I didn't plan this but here it is anyways, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Falling. </p><p>This felt different from when Mike Crew threw him into The Vast. The walls ever closing nearer threaten to suddenly block his way, and bring his falling body to a sudden halt. The screams that emanate from his throat no longer felt like his own, but distant echoes distorted by the endless halls.</p><p>Then it stopped. It didn’t immediately register in Jon’s sense, he doesn’t even know when the doors were no longer on all sides. All he knows now is that he’s lying down in a puddle. </p><p>“I-I’m going to lie here for a moment.” He rasped, holding on to the stone beneath him like he could fall into the sky again. Above him that darn yellow door was staring down. </p><p>“Sir are you alright?” A startled voice yelled behind him. </p><p>“Is anyone really?” Jon sighed, looking up at the person that interrupted his peace.</p><p>“What happened?” The small voice asked, standing over Jon.</p><p>“Everything.” Jon grumbled, returning his Eyes to the door, but to his annoyance it was gone. Wait a second, shouldn’t this boy be in The Dark’s domain?</p><p> “What are you doing here?” Jon asked, finally sitting up from the puddle.</p><p>“That’s my house.” The boy meekly said, pointing at a nearby building. </p><p>“Do you need help getting up?” He asked, approaching Jon carefully like he was a wild animal. Grabbing on to the wall Jon realized something very quickly, his leg was broken.</p><p>“Yes, it does seem I require assistance.” Jon responded, barely holding himself up. Looking over at the kid Jon quickly noticed that it wasn’t going to work. </p><p>“I’ll help!” He chirped, grabbing Jon’s arm in an attempt to support his weight.</p><p>“You’re too small.” Jon responded, leaning his weight as to not crush the kid.</p><p>“I’m not!” He retorted, but his point was slightly undercut by the grunting coming from trying to hold Jon’s weight.</p><p>“Well I can take you back to rest!” The kid responded, giving up on holding Jon. Sighing, Jon followed only because with a broken leg he wasn’t going to get far anyways.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Falling into the sturdy chair Jon took in his surroundings. A couple things really stood out to him:</p><p>This wasn’t a hellish nightmare landscape full of human suffering.<br/>
He no longer felt The Eye pushing into his mind forcing information into his consciousness.<br/>
There appeared to be normal tea in the cupboard.</p><p>“Do you mind if I request some tea?” Jon asked, looking over at the kid who had started dialing the number for an ambulance on the landline.</p><p>“Sure I just need to call an ambolence first.” The kid responded.</p><p>“I can assure you I don’t need an ambulance and also you’re calling the wrong number.” Jon pointed out.</p><p>“It’s not my fault gran doesn’t let me use the line more often. If she did I would know the line to get people to help!” He complained, throwing down the phone. He stomped off to the kitchen and started moving to grab the tea. Strangely the whole scene felt familiar to Jon in a way he couldn’t place.</p><p>“Where are your parents by the way?” Jon asked. The kid down at his hands. </p><p>“Gran said don’t waste your time on dumb questions.” He mumbled. That’s when it clicked for Jon he knew this place looked familiar. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Jon responded.</p><p>“I just- have to be strong, and not cry. Gran always dislikes it when I cry.” The young Jon muttered, jumping down from the counter. Carefully Jon got up and approached the younger version of himself.</p><p>“Come here.” He said, embracing the small child in his arms.</p><p>“It’s..It’s not fair!” The kid yelled burying his face in Jon’s jacket.</p><p>“Not much in life is.” Jon responded, rubbing gentle circles in the kids back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! pls leave a k̵͓͙̹͎̣̫̪̣̿͗̿̄̾̐̽͂̉͆͝ú̸͙̻̝̪̰̅̈́d̴̨̢͙͇̤͍̠̭̘̝̜̿̃̆̔͐͐̆̎̚̚͜͜͜ͅo̶̠̲̼̤̮̯̥̘̲͈̹͑̍̄̊̅̂̆͒͆̈̅̋s̴̛̛͇͚̮̻̎̽̍͛̇͋͊͜͠͠ ̴̨͔͛a̷̗͖̟̼̪̣̳̙̜͖͉͐̓̾̅̄̈̈̈́ͅͅñ̶̢̡̢̡͔̟̬̫͍͕͖̝̜̄̆͑̆͛̅̈́̊͛̎͑ḍ̸͑̔̃̓̉̓ͅ ̴̡̘̲͕͔̤̰̗̼̖̞̬̬̤̀́̆̇c̵̡̮͎̺̯̹̩͓̙͊͗̽͌͒̍͛͒̒͒̕̕͠o̵̖̺͉͕̰̳͎̭̥̘̜̗̍̓̕ͅm̶͇̘̻̙͗̃ͅṁ̴̧̨̨̛̦̠͕̤̹͓͖̻̼̮̍͊̕͠e̶̳̙̩͍͙̱͉̠̜̲͉̺̠̾͒́͐̎̈̃̽͒̕͜n̴̢̟͎̩̈́͊̊̑̾̏̄̏̑̄͘ͅt̵̡͍̂̈̄̎͑</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>